finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara
Barbara is the last remaining Dragoon met by the Warriors of Light during the second chapter of Final Fantasy Dimensions. Profile Appearance In her official art, Barbara is depicted with long, pink-red hair and silver eyes. She wears a multi-piece armor, black, silver, and violet in color. Barbara wears winged circlet, a flowy skirt of sorts, and heels. Barbara's sprite is simplistic in the representation of the woman, depicting her with long pink hair and pink eyes. Her head is protected with a winged, green circlet, while her shoulders are covered with green pauldrons. She wears a pink-purple neck piece, chest piece, armbands, and knee-high boots. Her look is complimented with a light blue belt and cape. Personality Story at Highwind Tower.]] Barbara was born in Deist and is the child of the previous Dragoon leader Abel. Orphaned ten years ago when her father was killed during an attack by the Avalonian Empire, Barbara was raised in her hometown by the people of Deist and her father's old comrade Richard before she was found by her father's drake, Ceres, who spirited the girl to Dragon Roost and raised her. Because of her rearing, Barbara came to share a mutual understanding and trust with the dragons as they removed themselves from the rest of humanity. This made Barbara wary of her own kind. Having led dragons on attacking an Avalonian which the Warriors of Light attempted to take, Barbara followed the party before they get attacked by a Drake, calming the dragon as she jumps on its back and flies off. When the Warriors of Light arrive to the Dragon Valley, Barbara attacks them when they refuse to leave before leaping off with them following her to Dragon Roost. Though the Warriors of Light convince her they want to save the dragons, Barbara tells them not to follow her to Highwind Tower where the dragons have fallen ill and Ceres is in the middle of laying an egg. When they prove themselves by feeding ill dragons some dragon grass and giving her Abel's Lance, Barbara has the Warriors of Light join her in venturing Highwind Tower to give Ceres the dragon grass. When the drake attacks, Barbara risks her own well-being to calm Ceres down long enough for her to eat the dragonweed. Luckily, Vata heals Barbara's injuries before she witnesses Ceres using the last of her life to lay the egg. Gameplay |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat growth |} Abilities As a guest character, Barbara represents the Dragoon. Her equipment consist in swords, spears, shields, armors and any kind of armlet. She comes with the command ability Jump, as well as her command Dragon arts which can cast the next abilities: * Fire Breath * Blizzard Breath * Thunder Breath * Healing Breath Boss Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Barbara appears in a trading cards depicting official artworks of her. Her cards are of the Lightning attribute, which is consistent with every other official Dragoon being Lightning. Barbara TCG.png|Trading card. Barbara PR TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Dragoons Category:Guest characters